After The War
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Flippy comes back from the war after killing The General and his Tiger Soldiers. He comes back to see everyone especially Flaky. He tells Flaky about his PTSD. Will she accept him? First HTF story. Rated T for violence. Flippy x Flaky. *COMPLETED*
1. Flippy Return

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first HTF story! :D This is a Flippy x Flaky story, so I hope you enjoy this fic. Rated T for a little bit of violence inside. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! **

* * *

**After The War**

**Flippy's POV**

Right after I left the war because all my the soldiers that was close to me died, I decided to leave and start fresh. I was scared, angry and devastated that Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom died. I had not seen everybody in Happy Tree Town for a long time. It turns out that I have PSTD which means that I go into a split personality whenever I see guts and gore everywhere or something that relates to the war. Anyways, enough about my disorder.

When I arrived at Happy Tree Friend Town, everyone kept looking at me all feared and afraid of me. I think they might of saw the news about me in the war. I decided to see my best friend, long time crush Flaky. I haven't seen her for months and today is the day I confess my feelings to her and tell her the truth about myself. I knocked on Flaky's door for a minute until she was wearing a purple apron around her waist and had a bowl in her hand making something that smelt good.

"H-hi Flaky," I nervously said as I saw her eyes widen in shock. I hope she's okay? I didn't mean to make her like this.

"F-flippy," She looked like she saw a ghost and stuttered while speaking. We standed there for a minute with an awkward silence until Flaky hugged me tightly as I hugged her back.

"Your alive," I heard her cry softly onto my shoulder thinking I was gone for good. "I-I thought you was dead," I heard her soft shy voice.

"Shhhhhhhh," I told her. "Flaky it's okay, I'm here now you don't have to be afraid any more," What am I talking about? I have a split personality that will kill everyone! I'm terrified if I'm going to kill her like I did to the Tiger General and Tiger soldiers. To be honest these assholes made me turn into the person I am today. How am I suppose to tell her?

**Flaky's POV**

"W-would you like to c-c-come i-in?" I say in my shy voice. Flippy is the only person who I can trust with everything. He helped me get better with my speaking and shyness (although I am shy most of the time) I have to say that I'm in love with him for a long time. We knew each other since we was little and he said he always wanted to be in the war while I just wanted to be somewhere quiet and all alone.

"Sure, that's why I need to talk to you about something," He said as we both went into the house, as I had put down my mixing bowl into the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to him. "Want a cup of coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure, thanks." I saw him smiling with his front teeth showing. It made me my cheeks turn pink. I got up and made us a cup of coffee as I sat down next to him giving him the cup of coffee.

"So Flippy, you needed to to...talk to me about." I gulped. "Something,"

**Flippy's POV**

"Flaky, we've known each other for the longest time I can remember and I know I can trust you with everything and the truth is... I have PSTD." I looked down at the ground in shame with tears rolling down my eyes. I felt a hand on my cheek and saw Flaky looking at me and lifted my head up. We stayed silent for another minute until I started speaking, "Are you mad?"

"Oh Flippy of course I'm not mad at you." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Wait, so what does it mean,"

"Well it stands for Post-traumatic stress disorder which means that if I flip out then I end up killing people," Flaky put her hands on mine and looked into my eyes.

"Flippy, how did this happen?" Flaky asked me looking scared. I saw fear in her eyes. I hate seeing her scared which makes me want to cry.

"Well..."

_*Flashback*_

_During the war me, Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky was behind the bushes spying on the General and the other soldiers who was beside him. All we saw was the Tiger General making a nasally laugh as we was spying on him with binoculars. Sneaky turned invisible and killed several soldiers while Mouse Ka-Boom used his bombs to kill the bomb. After, I went inside the room and had a pizza box in my hand and there was a dagger I was suppose to throw, but I missed. I threw the pizza at the General's face and he looked really pissed that I threw the pizza at his face, and him and his Tiger Soldiers went after me, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. _

_I was trying to aim the dagger at him, but Sneaky turned invisible at the wrong time and I hit him with the knife in his stomach and ran further as Mouse Ka-Boom threw the bomb making the General's soldiers run away from it. I was too busy trying to get the knife of Sneaky's stomach, when Mouse Ka-Boom came to me crying that the bomb is going to explode and I cut the fuse of the bomb making me slice his body in half which made the place blow up._

_ I forgot about what happened when the place exploded when I saw Sneaky's and Mouse Ka-Boom's bodies on the floor. The soldiers were coming from the General's car as I hid inside of Sneaky's body they wouldn't find me. I was very paranoid that they were going to find me and hunt me down. I heard stuff that reminded me of the army while I was inside of Sneaky's body. My lips was trembling as I bit the bottom of my lip to stop it trembling. I felt my eye twitching and then I went out of control. _

_I couldn't remember more of what happened when I was laying on the floor passed when I got up with a bloody knife in my hand and looked at my reflection on the knife of myself seeing blood all my face and hands. All the bodies was surrounding me when my eyes lit. "How could this happen," I looked at my hands with my eyes being bloodshot. I was terrified of my own reflection. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

**Flaky's POV**

"And then I realised I had an evil split personality ever since," Flippy said finishing his flash back make me gasp.

Wow. He lost control in the war. I didn't know what to say, and I'm afraid of my best friend. What happens if he kills me while I'm sleeping? I don't want to sound mean to him saying about his PSTD or his time at the army. "Wow I'm really sorry Flippy I wish I can help you, but I just don't know what to do," All I saw Flippy do is sigh. "I know how you feel...but...I promise to help you get through your evil personality no matter how much it takes," I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Flaky, are you sure you wanna be near me for the sake of your life?" Flippy asked me as I nodded.

"Of course, Flippy, your my best friend and I wouldn't mind helping you get through whatever it is. And if you want I don't mind you sleeping at my house for you to forget about the experience you had at the army," I smiled at him as he smiled back getting rid of the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Flaky, how can I ever re pay you by your kindness?" He said to me as I blushed shyly. I covered my face onto the couch, so he wouldn't see my blush on my face.

"Flippy, there's no need to pay me back after all you been through," I smiled as my blushed faded away. "It's almost 6:00pm, so would you like to have something to eat or drink?" I asked looking at him who had a pack of anxiety pills in his eyes.

"A glass of water please," I saw him smile, as I got him a drink of water.

**Flippy's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the war after I told Flaky about my story. I kept holding my anxiety pills tightly almost squishing the can. I heard Flaky turn on the water filling up the cup for me. I heard her footsteps until I heard her slip and I ran into the kitchen and caught her on time as the glass dropped on the floor which made me close my eyes.

* * *

**Oh god! Will Flippy bring out his Evil side Fliqpy and kill Flaky or not? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Visions

**Flaky's POV**

I saw Flippy's eye twitching turning from dark green to darkish yellow. Is he okay? I've never seen him like this. All he did is push me on the floor where the glass was, ending up in pain with my hand getting cut. My lip was trembling more as I bit my lower lip from it moving as my eyes started watering and tears flown from my eyes.

"F-F-Flippy w-w-hat as gotten into y-you." I couldn't stop shaking of how his teeth are sharp and gritted.

He came towards me putting the sharp edge of his knife to my lips. He hasn't cutted it yet. "Sweetheart, I'm not the real Flippy. I'm his other personality. You know the evil one." I nodded very slowly. "I'm him."

"A-are you going to k-k-kill me?" I stuttered while he gave me a devious look taking the knife of my lips.

"Oh why would I do that to an innocent girl like you. Of course I am." I just wanted to cry. I'm so scared! I want the old Flippy back. The tears coming from my eyes kept strolling down. All he did is grab my head and gazed into my eyes. "What's wrong flower?" He said to me calmly.

"N-Nothing." I'm scared to die. Not right now. After not seeing Flippy for years, I'm afraid if he's going to be his evil side.

"Good. Now, how about you give me a kiss." I turned my head away from his eyes.

"N-No." I said.

"What did you just say to me?!" His voice turned sharper.

"No." I whispered looking at the ground as his fingertips was on my chin lifting it up.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"I-I-I love t-the normal F-Flippy..." I said closing my eyes as he smiled at me strangely. Why is he smiling at me so creepily?

"I'm still the same Flippy, but with a different personality." He said so darkly. He breathed onto my neck which is giving me shivers that's going down to my spine.

"N-No your not."

"Oh really? Then get ready to die." I whimpered in pain as he cutted my skin making me burst out of tears. Why did this happen to me? I saw blood everywhere on the floor as I had dropped on the floor dead.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in Flippy's arms holding me as the glass dropped on the floor. The moment right now was the exact moment that I had a vision of Flippy killing me. I saw him close his eyes tightly as I tried to get him back to normal by kissing him on the lips. The kiss was magical as I wrapped my arms around his neck ignoring the fact he was going to turn psycho and kill me, but love is always the weakness to evil. I let go and breath heavily and see Flippy's eyes turning back to normal. We was still in the same position we was when he caught me when the glass dropped.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him as he pulled me into a kiss. My eyes are wide opened as I kiss back which was only a minute.

**Flippy's POV**

All I heard her say is sorry. Her voice was so angelic which sounded like an angel's voice. On the inside I'm a demon while she's an angel. I'm unsure if she loves me back or not. Demon's kill while angel's wouldn't even hurt a fly like Flaky. I love her so much that I don't want to hurt her.

"I love you." I say trying to look into her golden brown eyes.

"I love you too." She said with her angelic voice. I watched the sun go down as we went to the living room to cuddle together with nothing but peace and quiet. It was about to get dark and we both decided to go to sleep with nothing on our minds. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter. :'( But don't worry I will be writing more HTF fics. Bye!**


	3. Flaky's Nightmare

**Before I start, I am very sorry for not updating this story for a while. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of After The War :'( So I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HAPPY TREE FRIENDS, IT BELONGS TO MONDO MEDIA**

* * *

**Flaky's POV**

Me and Flaky had stayed on the couch for an hour with no words coming out of each other's mouths. It was starting to get dark, so we both headed to bed where I gave Flippy the spare room for him to sleep in.

"Night, Flaky." Flippy kissed me on the forehead and headed our separate ways. I had went onto my bed put on my night light and started falling a sleep. I couldn't help myself tossing and turning while sleeping.

* * *

***Dream***

_I was sleeping softly when I heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer to me and heard breathing towards my ear. I blinked a couple of times when I saw a dark figure in front of me holding a knife with blood dripping down from it. I couldn't help noticing someone coming closer and closer which was Flippy with his darkish yellow eyes, gritted teeth and blood over his clothes and face. I thought it was all over. I thought he was back to normal,but I guess I was wrong._

_"F-Flippy?" I spoke._

_"Sweetheart." His voice was deep._

_"Are you going to hurt me?"_

_"If you want me to." I chuckled evilly._

_"No." I squeaked in horror. "I thought you was the normal good Flippy." I asked feeling tears going down my eyes._

_"I was. Now, I have gone from good to bad and there is no way I can change back to good." Flippy came closer and closer with the knife and pointed it to my chest. "Since me and you are together, you are officially my bitch! And you can start calling me by my real name Fliqpy. With the first p backwards turning into a q."_

_Words kept coming through my heads saying **'Why me! Why me!'** The tears started sticking through my skin not feeling the wetness on my face._

_"What's wrong angel? Does Flaky need a hug." He came closer and closer to me hugging me tightly feeling the knife pointing through part of my prickly skin going down smoothly. I covered my mouth with my hand, so he wouldn't hear me screaming like a little girl. I pushed him off me and tried reaching for the door which was locked and kept turning the handle back and fourth. I had felt a grip on my wrist with Flippy's nails digging into my skin seeing the blood appearing around my dark red skin. I had made it out the window and kept on running away from evil Flippy. _

_I ran into the forest and saw someone chained to the tree, and as I touched it' forehead it was Flippy was dark black eyes and seeing his dark yellow eyes like Fliqpy's and had immediately kissed him on the lips to bring him back to life, and it worked. I hugged Flippy tightly crying until I felt a stab in the back and made me lie on the floor dead. I heard him screaming until the nightmare faded away._

**_*End Of Dream*_**

* * *

I had woke up holding my hand towards my chest screaming and hearing my heart beat a million times per second. I heard footsteps making me panic more and more. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Flippy came in the room looking normal than the nightmare that I imagined him as. I kept rocking myself back and forward, with my hands on my head squeezing my eyes in horror. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulders telling me to calm down. I cried on his shoulder as I felt sweat pouring down from my forehead thinking about that dream I had about Flippy.

"It's okay." Flippy said softly to me. "It was just a nightmare."

"I knwo, but it looked so real." I said.

"Flaky you know I would never hurt you." Flippy rubbed my back.

"B-but w-what about F-Fliqpy."

"Fliqpy?"

"Yeah, he said to me t-that his r-real name is F-Fliqpy."

"Wait, so would this mean that the dream will come true." Flippy said as a bit my lip and nodded. "Don't worry Flaky. As long as we stick together, nothing bad won't happen to us."

Or will it?

* * *

**OMG! I have great news! I will be having a sequel to this story! If you want a sequel to this story please type it in the reviews or PM. Thankyou for reading this story! Bye!**


End file.
